A Shopkeeper's Tale
by Wyrren Sarrasri
Summary: From the Shopkeeper's POV. A snippet about what happens when the Shopkeeper gets to the fifth Krazoa Spirit before Fox


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this story.  What you don't recognize belongs to me.

This fic is dedicated to S. Brand who does the Shopkeeper's voice.  I think the Shopkeeper is just so cool!!  His voice is fantastic, I just looove spending time in the shop listening to it (that's not to say I think it's sexy, I just think it's unbelievably cool!)

**Summary**: What happens when the Shopkeeper gets to the fifth Krazoa Spirit before Fox.

**_A Shopkeeper's Tale_**

_Times are getting better_.  The Shopkeeper thought to himself as he dusted off one of his old maps.  What, with that fox popping up every other day or so and buying most of his produce, he stood to make hundreds – maybe even thousands – of scarabs.  All that was left now were a few bits and bobs, unimportant maps, fairies, nuts and the like.  If the Shopkeeper wanted to increase his profits he needed something big!  Like the Gold Root, that had _certainly_ brought in a lot of money.

As he floated by the Cheat Token Well, a glimmer of light different to the gold sparks usually emitted caught his eye, and he remembered.

A year or so ago he had been searching the Walled City for anything valuable to sell in his store, and had come across a teleporter in an odd location.  Being the curious dinosaur that he was, he'd activated it to see where it went.  And because of the odd location, it was most likely someplace full of valuables.

He'd next opened his eyes to find himself inside a strange temple, and had immediately begun to search around, and the more he saw of the place, the more he became convinced that at the end there'd be a room full of treasure.  After all, why else would there have been all those obstacles and traps scattered throughout?

After avoiding all of those trap-filled rooms – and it hadn't been that hard, he'd merely floated above everything – he'd come across a room.  On the side walls had been mural type things depicting places the Shopkeeper had recognized.  The Walled City, Cloudrunner fortress and the Darkice Mines among others.  On the back wall had been a circular mirror, though it had shimmered as if made of water.  The centre of the room had been a platform surrounded by water, and on the platform had been a flating purplish wraith…thing!  The Shopkeeper had muttered to himself sourly.  After all that effort, all he had was a giant fairy.  But not being one to walk away from things empty-handed, the Shopkeeper had pulled a large jar out of his robe and had prepared to capture the fairy-wraith in it.  But as he'd approached, the fairy-wraith had spoken to him.  Something about completing a challenge and then receiving it.  The Shopkeeper had completed its pitiful challenge easily, and just as the fairy-wraith had prepared to enter him, the Shopkeeper had scooped it up in the jar and sealed it up tight.   And after returning back to his store he'd sealed it in the inside of the well, saving it until stocks were low.

The Shopkeeper pulled the jar out, brushed off the layer of dust, and looked at the fairy-wraith inside.  The thing bounced around in vexation and glowed bright purple, but the Shopkeeper ignored it and put the jar on display with a 'Fairy-wraith: 550 scarabs' sign beneath it.  As he returned to the main room the fox ran in, his eyes stony and hard.  The Shopkeeper muttered to himself "Nope, no, I'm moving to Cape Claw," and kept an eye on the potential customer.

The fox walked into the rare items room, let out a howl and came running back out to yell at the Shopkeeper.  "So he was _right_!  I went to all that trouble in the Walled City and you'd already taken the Krazoa Spirit!  What are you doing keeping it in there?"

"I have none of your 'spirit's in stock." The Shopkeeper replied rudely and floated into the room to prove his point.  The fox followed him, and pointed furiously at the fairy-wraith.  

"I need that!  I've gotta save her!" he told the Shopkeeper pointedly.

The Shopkeeper pulled apart his scarab pendant and showed the price: 550 scarabs.  "You pay this much." He said.

"500 scarabs." The fox countered.

_He must think I'm an idiot_.  "No, that's too low." He replied.

There was a deathly pause as the fox gathered his temper in order to refrain from striking the Shopkeeper with his staff.  Finally the composed himself and said in a forced voice, "I can't carry 550 scarabs.  There's only so many scarab bags and _the highest is 500!" he lost control and yelled the last bit._

The Shopkeeper threw his arm out towards the door.  "I don't need business from cheapskates!  Get out!" he ordered, but for once the fox refused to comply.  It was obviously something he really wanted, and the Shopkeeper planned to take full advantage of that.

"…510 scarabs." The fox said in an almost pleading voice.  "If I put 500 in the bag I should still be able to carry ten."

Trying to keep the delight off his face the Shopkeeper shook his head and repeated, "No, that's too low."

"How about this then?" the fox asked.  "I'm fifty scarabs under, but if I bet fifty scarabs in your game and win, I'll give you my 500 _and_ you can keep the winnings."

The Shopkeeper paused to consider this.  It would be impossible to do it with _fifty_!  In the time limit and with all the fake black scarabs scuttling around…why, he'd make even more money!  The 550 for the fairy-wraith – and he knew the fox would buy it – and the fifty from the game, coupled with the money he'd already made and planned to make very soon…he might even come close to General Scales as far as money went!  Slyly he said "Okay, but any scarabs lost if final and not considered a deposit"

"Fine, fine."

With a grin the Shopkeeper picked up the fairy-wraith and transported him and it into the games room.  A few seconds later the fox joined him.

"How about playing a little game?" the Shopkeeper asked, more out of habit than anything else.  "Give me the fifty scarabs you wish to gamble.  I will then throw them into this cave and you'll have to collect them within my time limit."

The fox smirked slightly and handed over the currency.  
"Are you ready?" The Shopkeeper threw out his free arm, then unleashed the horde of scarabs into the cave.

Before he knew what was happening the fox had whipped out his staff and used the butt to smash through the fairy-wraith jar the Shopkeeper was holding.  The fairy-wraith floated free, then shot into the fox before the Shopkeeper could say "Scarab"

The now purple-eyed fox made a run for the door, and the Shopkeeper cried out in rage and lunged for him.  There was a struggle, the Shopkeeper's sharp claws flashed, and then the fox was out of there.  He would never return.

The Shopkeeper moaned in despair, and as he did so the fox's fifty scarabs retreated beneath the earth.

He'd been cheated out of his fairy-wraith, and didn't even get the fifty scarabs he'd had his claws on so neatly.

Speaking of claws…the Shopkeeper looked down to what he held in his claws and smiled.

~*~*~*~

Later on that day the dinosaurs poured around the local store, their pouches filled to bursting with scarabs to try and buy the Shopkeeper's latest find.  The Shopkeeper stood proudly out front, admiring the crows and their money, as they admired his latest product.  He had it on display out the front of the store so everyone could see.

'Genuine Fox Tail:

900 scarabs'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So the moral of the story is: If someone nicks something off you, nick something better off them ^____^ Betcha thought I was gonna say 'don't be greedy' or something.  Anyway, it's hard to write about a character we know so little about, hence why it's so short.  And besides, I wrote it in my study today at school.  But please, please review!!  Surely I'm not the only one out there who thinks the Shopkeeper kicks.  And even if you don't think he does…please?


End file.
